


Free to Use

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Gags, Gangbang, Hurt Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Objectification, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Castiel, Small Penis, Sounding, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The man who had grabbed him on his way home after class carefully, and cheerfully, hung actual laminated signs in the tree next to him. Signs that he’d been all too happy to read off to Castiel.





	Free to Use

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before continuing!! This is a dark prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Castiel was gagged with a large ball-gag, the straps biting into the sides of his cheeks, with his arms bound above his head with thick rope offering no give. His legs had been lifted, one after the other, so they were no longer touching the ground. The position left him with his body practically bent in half and his legs spread wide in an offering he didn’t want to make.

His clothing had been cut off, thrown into a trash bag and taken away leaving him completely exposed to the cool air. Once he was naked his cock had been caged, stuffed with a sound and a tight, metal band had been locked around the base of his balls.

The man who had grabbed him on his way home after class carefully, and cheerfully, hung actual laminated signs in the tree next to him. Signs that he’d been all too happy to read off to Castiel.

_FREE TO USE!_

_GREEDY WHORE FOR **YOUR** PLEASURE!_

_CONDOMS AVAILABLE BUT NOT REQUIRED!_

_ROUGH AND HARD FUCKING HIGHLY ENCOURAGED!_

_MAKE ME SCREAM! MAKE ME CRY! MAKE ME HURT! I NEED IT!_

Castiel lazily blinked, head fuzzy and body too heavy to move if he wanted, as the man took multiple pictures of him. “That’s good.” He muttered lowly to himself. “That’s really going to draw them in.”

Grey eyes were practically smiling at him when the man finished on his phone and turned the screen so Castiel could see an actual Internet posting advertising him. It gave his location, his hours of operation and encouraged anyone interested to come use him as they saw fit.

The only rule?

_No littering used condoms._

The man moved around, setting up cameras in hidden locations near the cusp of trees, until he looked at his watch. Castiel’s mind was feeling less fuzzy by that point but a damp cloth over his nose and gagged mouth had him slumping in the ropes holding him in place. A collar, the man showed him the lettering that read _Cock Hungry Whore_ , was secured around his throat and soon enough his neck was secured so his head wasn’t slumping forward.

“Quick prep job and then you’re ready for business.”

A lube wet dildo was pushed against his untouched hole and worked inside. It burned horribly and tears silently slipped down his cheeks as Castiel hung there only able to take it. The man fucked it into him, pulled it out to add more lube and pushed it back in, until he was satisfied.

The man put a large bottle of lube on the ground nearby. Condoms were left in a basket hanging underneath one of the signs.

Castiel tried to speak but couldn’t when he noticed men showing up. Immediately the man who had grabbed him unzipped his pants, stroked his cock with a lube slick palm and moved up to him.

Grey eyes locked with his as his kidnapper pushed a thick, hard cock into his burning ass. Castiel mentally cried as it spread him wide open, burning and burning and burning, until balls were pressed up against him and his ass was stuffed full.

He could hear men making appreciative sounds and he could see the bulges in their pants as they started to form a line off to the side all the while watching as his kidnapper started to roughly, violently, fuck him against the wall he was bound to.

The wet sound of balls smacking against him and the grunts of the man fucking him filled the air as Castiel whimpered. Behind him the bark of the tree bit into his back each time his body moved against the tree after a particularly hard thrust.

“Fuck…look at that. Fuckin’ Hell. Can’t wait for my turn.”

“Couldn’t believe it myself. It’s been awhile since there has been a new listing for one of these events.”

Each thrust came harder, faster and rougher until the man slammed deep, grunting in pleasure as he came with a moan. Castiel could see lust dark eyes and flushed cheeks on the face in front of him as the softening cock nestled inside his aching ass slipped free.

Come sluggishly leaked out and his ass clenched reflexively at the feeling of suddenly being empty.

He wasn’t empty for even a minute before one of the men who had shown up after seeing the posting stepped up, freed his cock and used the lube to slick himself up. “Fuck but you’re a pretty one.”

A finger tapped his plugged cock.

“Even better with that tiny dick and little balls. Young but already knowing how much you love being a cockwhore.”

The second cock to push into him burned just as badly as the first and was fucked into him without a single ounce of consideration. Not that he expected it after seeing the signs. He wondered how many of them knew he wasn’t here willingly.

“Naughty slut. Hungry for as many dicks as you can get, aren’t you?”

Rough, thick fingered hands gripped his protesting body as the man greedily fucked his ass. Moans, groans and blissed grunts filled the air between them as Castiel mentally screamed his denial.

This was a nightmare.

It was a horrible nightmare he was going to wake up from.

But it wasn’t.

It wasn’t after the first two, after the next ten, or twenty or thirty men to fuck his sore ass. It still wasn’t a nightmare when he lost count of the number of times a random man had stepped up and raped him without a care. The drug he’d been given had long ago wore off but the men didn’t care as he cried and screamed and begged through the gag.

The signs only encouraged them to make him scream and cry.

There was a puddle of come on the ground under him. His jaw ached, his legs hurt from maintaining that position and every single part of him was in agony along with his back still scraping against the tree with every thrust.

Castiel could feel where his tears had dried on his cheeks and he could feel how sloppy, how ruined his ass was, with each new man fucking into him. It was hours and hours, a very steady and excited stream of men showing up, with some men coming back for a second or even third fuck. Often times they brought friends.

The whole time he was aware of the cameras on him, of the signs encouraging the nightmare he was in the middle of, as his wrists burned where the rope dug in. It was going to be a mess _if_ he was ever let down.

“Love it when it’s a younger one. You’re always so soft, so pretty and eager for it. Gloryholes are all well and good but there is something about a cockwhore exposed where everyone can see them as they’re used that makes it so much better.”

Castiel shivered at the filthy, rough and heavy looking man stepping up to settle between his legs.

He could smell sweat, smoke and something almost stale coming off the man as an unfortunately wide cock was pulled out. A meaty hand stroked the length of it, coating the huge cock in lube, before a leer appeared on the man’s face as he stepped up between Castiel’s spread legs.

_No no no no no no no no!_

The fat, thick head pushed against his puffy, exposed hole and spread him to the point of agony. Castiel thrashed in his bonds, ass clenching down and only making it worse, as a loud groan of pleasure escaped.

“Tight. Feel so fuckin’ good. So fuckin’ tight.”

The man fucked forward over and over until inch after inch pushed deeper into Castiel’s burning hole. It felt like he was being split in two and then heavy, hairy balls were pressed up against his ass as the last inch of the man’s cock pushed in and settled inside of him.

“Look at that. Takin’ me so good. Gonna wreck that sweet ass of yours, whore.”

Castiel sobbed into his gag, fingers curling uselessly where his hands were bound above his head, as the man rolled his hips back and slammed back inside with a loud grunt.

“This is going to be so good. Needed a good, tight fuck.”

Calloused hands grabbed onto him as the man started to thrust repeatedly into him. Each snap of his hips had pain racing through Castiel and his ass continued to clench down tightly wanting that cock _out_.

“That’s it. Tighter. Make it tighter.”

Pleasure flushed the man’s scruffy cheeks, darkened his eyes and had the man’s mouth dropped open in enjoyment as he fucked forward over and over and over. With each hard, deep thrust the man’s belly smacked against him and added to the filthy sound of a cock fucking through his come soaked ass. It felt like ages as the man in front of him fucked him, drawing it out and clearly relishing using Castiel’s ass, until his pace fell off and he was sloppily fucking into Castiel’s ruined hole in a desperate bid to come.

It was both a relief and a horror when the man fucked deep, hips twitching forward, as he came with a groan right in Castiel’s face.

“Coming back later.” The man’s voice was husky now, thick with pleasure and satisfaction, as Castiel’s vision blurred with his tears. “You’re supposed to be available for a few more hours today so I have time.” The man rocked up against him, cock softening inside Castiel, as his heavy breathing brushed warm air against Castiel’s tear damp face. “Might have to come back on Saturday and Sunday once you have the place and time posted.”

Castiel felt terror shoot through him. This wasn’t it? The man who had grabbed him had already posted that he’d be available Saturday and Sunday?

This was worse than a nightmare.

This was real.

The soft cock in his ass slipped free with a wet sound as come dribbled out of his gaping hole. Reluctantly the man who had just used him stepped away and the other man who had come with him stepped up for his turn.

Castiel screamed and screamed into his gag as another cock fucked into him.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile but I've had this particular prompt fill on my laptop for well over two months and I finished it off today. Figured you all might want to read something and while I know it isn't everyone's cup of tea I know it's at least someone's cup of tea. Hopefully that person finds this and enjoys it.
> 
> This was one that linked to a pic and some random fantasy thing so I hope I managed to capture it the way the prompter wanted. You all really seem to enjoy Castiel whump so I hope you'll enjoy this prompt fill. If I get motivated enough I'll try to post another fic or two by this weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to take the time to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
